


spring break #aren

by sydi_eunha



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, aron is lowkey hot, ren is a big baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydi_eunha/pseuds/sydi_eunha
Summary: when mingi visits his cousins during spring break, he certainly wasn't expecting for the following events to occur.





	1. Chapter 1

choi minki -ren- as MINGI

 

kwak aron -aron- as AARON

 

choi yuna -yuju- as ANGIE

 

choi seungcheol -s.coups- as SEUNGCHEOL

 

choi hansol -vernon- as VERNON

 

 

 

 

(213) 234 - 5697

hi mingi, this is angie

 

(213) 234 - 5697

this is the choi cousins group chat

 

(323) 320 -7586

MINGI OMG HI

 

(213) 234 - 5697

stfu seungcheol you're going to scare him

 

(213) 234 - 5697

now that he's in high school, we can hang out

 

(323) 987 - 1234

omg thats mingi?

 

(323) 987 - 1234

hi mingi is vernon do u remember ur favorite cousin?

 

(213) 234 - 5697

no im his favorite cousin right mingi?

 

mango bby

what?

 

(323) 320 -7586

OH MY GOD HE REPLIED

 

mango bby

hi

 

mango bby

why is my name mango bby

 

mango bby has changed his name to "mingi"

 

mingi

who is who now?

 

(213) 234 - 5697

i'm angie

 

(213) 234 - 5697

or yuna nuna

 

(213) 234 - 5697

hah that rhymes

 

angie

i should be a poet

 

(323) 320 -7586

im seungcheol

 

(323) 987 - 1234

if you don't mind, the three of us are just going to come bursting through your door to take you shopping since you're now the new maknae of the group and deserve to be spoiled

 

mingi

i—

 

at that exact moment, three familiar figures burst through the front door of my new york apartment building.

 

"mingiiiiii!!!!" someone familiar yelled. "we're taking you to los angeles with us!"


	2. chapter 2

mingi looks that the three people standing at his doorway. a tall, thin girl with long hair peered over the heads of two boys around his age.

"er, hi?" he manages.

"MINGIIIII!" all three of them shout in unison, before rushing over to smother him in hugs and giggles.

"you guys were so mean to me when i was young," he grumbled, as angie gave him a kiss. "yuna nuna, why are you so nice all of the sudden? you used to be so mean to me."

"because we're different now," angie replies. "we've all grown up. i'm in college, you're in high school."

"we're taking you to LA," a white-looking boy says.

"you look like leona—"

"leaonadrdo di caprio, yes i know," the boy says. "it's me, vernon. you don't remember? or hansol. whatever."

"you look pretty," says another boy, giving him a tight hug. "it's seungcheol, remember?"

"yes," mumbles mingi. "i can't breathe. at all."

all three of them get off of him. 

"let's go to the airport," yuna says, pointing enthusiastically.

"no, wait, what? i didn't even pack my stuff. i don't have anyt—"

"we're going shopping!" yuna replies. "it's okay, mingi, we'll take you to gucci and get you some nice clothes."

"gucci?!"

"yes, gucci," vernon frowns. "or do you prefer prada or something, i dunno."

"i don't have enough money!" yells mingi. "and even if i did, i wouldn't be buying _gucci_!"

"oh, well we have money," angie says. "come on, it'll be fun. we told your mom already."

so that's how choi mingi ends up being dragged into this random taxi and into an airport, having his first class plane ticket paid for him on the spot, and being dragged to the airport mall, as they had three hours before the plane would be leaving.

"y'all don't have any luggage with you either," mingi observes out loud.

"we came to pick you up and drag you to LA," angie replies, grinning. "come on, you wanna go to gucci?"

"isn't this the taxi driver outfit jennie kim wore in solo?" mingi says, as he stares at a mannequin.

"oh my god, you like k-pop?!" three voices shout in unison.

"yea...?" mingi says.

"oh my god tell me who your biases are!" vernon says. "mine is boo seungkwan. soooo cute!"

"i dunno," mingi replies, thumbing a hoodie.

"you wanna get that?" angie says, grabbing it. "let's get this. ooooh, let's get a silk blouse."

"isn't that for women?"

"you'll manage," vernon replies, holding it up to his torso.

"look at this button up!" seungcheol says, three yards away.

"that's bright red!" mingi shrieks. "you want me to wear that?"

"yea, you'd look hot," seungcheol replies. "so why not?"

"i know, but i haven't really tried to...look hot before," mingi mumbles.

"feeling hot is a nice feeling, sweetie. you'll like it," angie replies. "you'll love it. do you have a boyfriend?"

"why do you assume that i like guys, huh?" mingi challenges.

"they entire family knows you're gay," angie deadpans. at that moment, seungcheol and vernon promptly burst into peals of laughter.

"i don't know if i'm gay!" mingi retorts. "i never said i was gay!"

"your mom told us that you're gay," seungcheol says.

"well, my mom is wrong," mingi says.

"but aaron..." vernon says, disappointed.

"do you like boys, mingi?" angie asks.

"yea..." mingi mumbles as vernon drops a pink jacket into his arms.

"so you'll like aaron," angie says. "oh, did i mention that i want to dye your hair blond?"

"she's been going off about that the entire time here," seungcheol tells mingi.

"who is aaron?" mingi asks, curious.

"aaron is my hot friend, you'll like him," hansol replies. "he's like two years older than you but age is just a number so screw it."

"what does him being hot have to do with anything?" mingi mumbles.

"we'll show you his insta," angie says. pulling out her phone.

mingi pretends to be disinterested at the cute guy on the screen of angela's phone. he's not cute at all. not one bit.

"i'm hungry," vernon complains. "let's go pay and then get food."

"that would be 6,560 dollars," the cashiers recites.

"crap. you think mom will notice?" angie asks vernon, who shrugs. "beats me."

mingi's eyes widen. "what the hell? that much money?"

"that's not _that_ much," seungcheol says. "i've seen worse."

"she bought herself about 20 gfriend outfits this one time," says vernon, as angie hands the cashier a suspicious-looking black card. "i've only seen her wear about like 6 of them."

"i've worn all of them," angie snaps back. 

they argue as they walk to the plane with two shopping bags full of gucci clothes.

"we need to get him underwear," says vernon.

mingi facepalms. this was going to be a long spring break.


End file.
